


Walking Home

by Monsterprincess



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterprincess/pseuds/Monsterprincess
Summary: AO3 Facebook Challenge - Magnificent Seven (tv) JD finds Casey right after the aftermath of the Vendetta episode (I made it like a missing scene at the very end)





	Walking Home

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my warning: I may not know what I'm doing here. Haven't watched the old television show The Magnificent Seven in a long time. I'm working on a fanfic for the series that has been on my mind for many years and lately has been pushing me to write (but that's not this story) but because of that, for "Old fandom" that was included in my challege, M7 just came to mind. And while I have been reading fanfiction for many years, a few tags I don't always understand. Of course I understand "shipping" but Trope (as part of my challenge) I thought I read it somewhere (maybe in a comment in a thread) that it could mean "missing scene". So that's where we are for my fanfic here. 
> 
> It's short and I may not have done this challenge exactly right. But it's my first and I hope someone out there who still reads M7 fanfiction will enjoy. Thank you

Episode Vendetta (missing scene)

The aftermath of the gunfight was over. Brought on by a widow mother, she sought revenge for her son's murder. Did she receive her vendetta? Flip a coin, the killer was dead. But the other silver side left not only innocent wounded but the death of two more of her sons.

JD Dunne limped down the boardwalk with one hand over his right side. Nathan had said at least one rib was cracked but that he'd be fine. Might even heal before the bruises and cuts on his face cleared.

Being the messenger was not something JD ever wanted to be again. 

JD turned the corner and froze when he saw her. JD wouldn't say that Casey Wells was beautiful. No she was more than that. She was the country morning air filled the aroma of wild flowers.

Ok, had Nathan ruled out a concussion? 

Casey was pacing back and forth in front of the sheriff's office. The blue skirt she wore was ruined by the few blood stains from when she had helped JD up the stairs.

"Casey?" JD called her name.

"Oh, JD!" Casey seemed a little fidgety.

"I thought you would have gone home to your Aunt Nelly's by now." 

"Well I was. Am." Casey stuttered.

"Casey, are you all right?" JD asked.

For a moment Casey hesitated. "I…I'm sorry."

JD laughed. By the flared up look on Casey's face, it was the wrong thing to do.

"I don't understand Casey, what are you sorry for?" JD asked seriously.

"Because me talking to the Mr. Nichols made you jealous. And if you hadn't gotten all jealous, maybe they wouldn't have noticed you. I just feel that because of me, you got hurt."

"Casey, it wasn't your fault. Those men were out to hurt someone and I'm just glad it wasn't you." JD picked up Casey's hands and gave a squeeze.

"You weren't?" Casey have a small smile.

"Casey Wells, I'd get hurt a whole lot more, just for you." JD admitted.

Casey blushed. 

"I better get home." Casey said.

"I'll walk you home." Though the move gave him some pain that he didn't want to admit, JD placed his arm around Casey's. 

Both gave shy smiles before heading down the street, careful of riders on horseback 

From afar Buck Wilmington stood with his arm in a sling, next to Vin Tanner and Ezra Standish. The three men had been watching the scene between the young hopeful couple.

"Ain't young love sweet?" Buck grinned as they watched the limping JD practically have to lean on Casey to walk. 

The End

(Note: if this was an unaired scene, this is where the screen would freeze on JD and Casey walking and cue music)


End file.
